


laugh!

by punkeraa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jedi Academy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkeraa/pseuds/punkeraa
Summary: Rey realizes she’s never heard Ben laugh and tries to make it happen





	laugh!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancingpenguin57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingpenguin57/gifts).



Rey laughs her head off when Poe trips face first, his feet caught in a tangle of cables. She giggles when Rose’s blush covers her whole face. Chuckling at Finn’s jokes and having to clutch her sides when they’re _too_ funny - is that even possible?! Sometimes Rey snorts when she laughs, usually when she’s attempting to keep quiet. She loves to laugh and she does it often. 

Rey laughs with her best friends, Finn and Rose. With Master Skywalker. With other padawans and knights at the academy. With Chewbacca and Han Solo and Poe Dameron. Occasionally with Leia Organa and Lando Calrissian and Amilyn Holdo. Rey feels most connected to others when she laughs with them.

Then why hasn’t she ever heard her favorite person laugh before?

Ben Solo has always been serious, as long as she’s been training with him at his uncle’s jedi academy. She remembers being intimidated by his scowl as a young girl and doing anything to avoid his path. But as Ben grew into himself and Rey grew up, there was something there pulling them towards each other. They’d train together, spending hours and hours sparring with each other until they were both drenched in sweat. They always paired up with one another during training sessions and missions when possible. There wasn’t a pilot or jedi that she trusted more than Ben just as there wasn’t anyone else Ben trusted more than her. 

Rey fondly remembers their first kiss, a botched attempt that ended with Rey giggling and Ben flushing red with embarrassment. But ten years’ worth of memories there isn’t a single one where he laughs or chuckles or snorts. Absolutely nothing. 

Someone shakes her shoulder, snapping her back into the present. Finn’s warm eyes stare at Rey with concern, an unasked question shining through. She smiles, reaching for his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Shaking her head to refocus herself, Rey looks back up and pays attention to Paige’s story. The oldest Tico sister sits at near the edge of the table, a few people away from Rey; she’s telling everyone the most recent Poe drama. Apparently the flyboy has many a jealous admirers. 

Excusing herself, Rey heads off to wander the base. She’s one of a handful of Jedi Knights currently stationed with the New Republic’s navy, helping bring aid to struggling worlds along the outer rim. It’s satisfying work for her, the hot sands of Jakku never too far from memory. Rey knows how lucky she is that some of Luke Skywalker’s jedi friends found her when they did. She doesn’t like to dwell on what could have been. 

A shadow quietly and quickly moves through the crates of the warehouse Rey finds herself next to. She jumps, heart accelerating at the scare. Taking a deep breath to recenter herself, Rey reaches out with the Force. Thoughts of Ben and his absent laughter distracted her so much Rey didn’t even notice the little critter in her path. She laughs at herself, to herself. 

A brilliant idea blossoms, lightning in a bottle. 

If Rey can’t get Ben to laugh like everyone else, perhaps she has to scare it out of him. Or just surprise him so much the sound inevitably escapes his lips. There’s a noticeable bounce to her step as she circles back to the mess hall, rejoining her friends. Rey already has a handful of ideas but she’ll need Finn and Rose’s help for more. One way or another, she’s going to hear Ben Solo laugh.

* * *

Rey knows Ben’s routine like the back of her hand, can figure out where he is based on the time of day. It’s why she lies in wait in the darkness of the hanger bay, near Ben’s starfighter that she has an unobstructed view of the cockpit. This one had been her own idea; both Finn and Rose gave skeptical looks but Rey believes it’ll work. After all, Ben isn’t expecting to find anything in his seat. 

Her growing excitement nearly gives her away, but Rey remembers what she’s trying to do. Concentrating on dimming down her Force signature, she relaxes into a blissfully peaceful state. Rey finds the cockpit once more, all of her attention on it. 

Ben approaches. One of the few earlier risers, if not the earliest riser among the whole base. He walks in, flight suit already on with his helmet neatly tucked into his side. Rey’s heart skips a beat, a blush spreading across her face. He will never not be beautiful to her, every time as wonderful as the last. 

“Good morning, BB-7,” Ben greets to his droid. He’s met with a series of impatient beeps that draws out a half smile on his face. Rey’s nearly melting in her spot at the interaction. 

He’s a few steps up the ladder when the easy going expression morphs into one of confusion. Rey can hardly conceal the anticipation now, barely wants to breath for fear of losing focus and slipping up. She can’t let Ben see her right now! The other jedi reaches into his cockpit without a word, picks up the small fake animal, and tosses it to the side. 

Rey’s heart sinks to her stomach. How could Ben not react to that? Did BB-7 see her when she snuck in an hour ago, did the droid tell Ben to watch out for something? She roughly sits against a crate, curling into herself. She’s utterly devastated right now, can barely control the tears that threaten to spill over. All she wants is to hear Ben’s laugh, wants to figure out why in all the years that they’ve known each other she’s never heard it before. A tiny crack of self-doubt appears in Rey’s armor, ready to shatter her confidence; maybe Ben won’t laugh in front of her because he doesn’t feel the same way anymore. 

A choked sob barely escapes her lips. The faint whimper echoes loudly in the empty warehouse, mixing together with a droid’s bewildered chirps. Rey’s too caught up in the defeat to hear footsteps approaching or to be aware that her Force signature burns brightly. Her emotions are out there; she’s exposed, vulnerable. 

Ben bends down and wraps her up in his arms. He’s warm and solid, the fabric of his shirt soft. The smell of his detergent makes Rey feel at home; she grabs his shirt tightly as tears darken the spots where they land. Neither of them say anything. Ben soothers her hair back, placing tender kisses on her crown. Rey lets herself cry, lets herself be held by the person she loves most. 

They’re silent for moments or hours or seconds; Rey doesn’t pay attention when she stops crying. Ben holds her back, looks into the hazel of her eyes with a gentle intensity. It’s a look reserved only for her.

“What are you doing here, Rey?” he asks.

Rey looks away, unable to handle his gaze. But she swallows down any fear and apprehension lingering in her system. Squaring her shoulders, sitting as tall as her current position allows, Rey looks her boyfriend directly in the eyes. 

“I was trying to prank you,” she states matter of factly. 

Ben smiles and rolls his eyes, perhaps the closest thing he’ll ever do to laughing. “Yes, I sort of figured that part out. I’m just unsure as to why you suddenly decided to start a prank war.”

She giggles and shakes her head; a prank war with Ben sounds like a lot of fun. “I was trying to experience one of the wonders of the galaxy by getting you to laugh because I realized a few days ago that I’ve never heard it.”

Ben ducks his head down as he lets out a few chuckles. He’s smiling so brightly when he looks up at Rey again. Her heart stops for a second before restarting in overdrive. She’d heard him laugh!

“Don’t ever change, please,” Ben says. He leans in and kisses her, his hand cupping her cheek.

Rey nods in agreement, totally elated. She got what she wanted after all. She finally heard Ben Solo laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's a little short, but i hope you enjoy this! i liked this prompt the best because i can easily imagine rey trying her hardest to make ben laugh and it was fun to write. happy new years :)


End file.
